1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handling device for a battery block of an industrial truck having a lateral opening for the extraction of the battery. The handling device comprises a pallet truck and a battery receptacle that can be placed on the pallet truck.
2. Technical Considerations
A handling device for battery blocks of fork lift trucks is disclosed, for example, in DE 199 52 042 A1. In this case, a battery receptacle provided with a roller conveyor is used. After the lift truck has been positioned so that the battery receptacle is directly next to the fork lift truck, the battery block can be pushed from a roller conveyor that is permanently mounted on the fork lift truck onto the roller conveyor of the battery receptacle.
This handling device is very complex and expensive to manufacture, particularly because the battery compartment of each individual industrial truck must be equipped with a roller conveyor.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a handling device of the general type described above but which has a simpler construction.